The Hematopoietic (Heme) Project provides data collection rules for hematopoietic and lymphoid neoplasms for 2010 onward through the Heme Database, Heme Coding Manual, and online training. The objective of this project is to update the online training content by creating short videos for new cancer registrars that will provide instructions on current coding rules and examples of how to apply those rules.